


No Wrong Moves

by CharlieBravoWhiskey



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBravoWhiskey/pseuds/CharlieBravoWhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His kiss is a dark, rich chocolate melting slowly over her tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Wrong Moves

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Nothing is mine.  
> 2\. Nothing has been beta-read.  
> 3\. Originally posted [here](https://untitledunfinished.wordpress.com/2015/07/10/55-fridays-a-snippet-double-the-words/).

Katherine stands in her kitchen singing enthusiastically to the music.  Her hips sway in time to the lively beat.  She is unaware of her audience of one.  Matt cocks his head to the side, smile on his face as he listens to her movements and her voice.  He is not familiar with the music but guesses that it is Argentine and might be some sort of tango.  But he can only guess and he doesn’t want to bother Katherine.  

 

He isn’t surprised that Katherine keeps getting more and more animated as the song progresses.  It is the height of the song and she has nailed everything about it:  the emotion, the note, the pitch, everything.  Matt is duly impressed.

 

This is where he makes his move.

 

He takes Katherine’s arm, swings her around, pulling her flush against his body as he begins to lead in the dance.  It’s hard not to notice how her breathing, temperature, and heartbeat has changed.  She is also shocked into silence, as she falters in her singing, but lets him lead her through to the end.

 

As the song comes to an end, he leans down and kisses her.  She places a hand on his cheek as he deepens the kiss; his kiss is a dark, rich chocolate melting slowly over her tongue.  Her toes curl involuntarily as her body molds completely against his.  Her mouth and body savoring everything about the moment.

 

But too soon, he release the breathless Katherine.  She can only gasp as Matt steps back, smiles and vanishes into the night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something fluffy after the angst filled bullshit chapter that I just wrote for something else.


End file.
